


【蓝红蓝/无差】劝进帐

by Amorrd



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 志叶丈瑠决定孤身前往三途川。
Relationships: Ikenami Ryuunosuke/Shiba Takeru





	【蓝红蓝/无差】劝进帐

**Author's Note:**

> #结局后   
> #本文不是糖  
> #推荐搭配BGM《任白》by许志安一起食用

  
  
母亲大人亲启：   
收到了丹波先生寄来的特产。羊羹很好吃，已经分发给黑子们。依照礼仪，我将羊羹带给了同学作为回礼，他们同样赞不绝口。不过他们对我居然会送东西感到惊奇。这对我来说也同样是新奇的体验。   
回礼是榊原家的土产以及秘传盘。榊原祐是非常有天赋的孩子，望母亲大人考虑之前的提议。   
志叶丈瑠附上。   
  
这封信寄出一个星期后，志叶丈瑠收到电子邮件，上面只有一句话：   
「不要拐弯抹角。」   
十九代当家翻了一个身，敲敲打打。   
「是。」   
志叶薰回的很快。   
「所以呢？」   
编辑栏的消息吞吞吐吐，他又翻了一个身。指针走过十二点，志叶丈瑠的脸被屏幕照的苍白。   
「我看到了流之介。」   
公主心思通透：「他来表演歌舞伎。」   
「是。」   
「他没有看到你，我想。」   
「是。」   
「为什么？」   
志叶丈瑠盯着一排邮件，手指停在键盘上。他忽然沉默。   
「没什么。」   
「毕竟不是外道众来袭的时候。没必要打招呼，各有各的生活。」   
他后知后觉自己连发了两封。志叶丈瑠虽为十九代当家，但对公主尊重不改。于是兢兢业业等着母亲大人回话。   
志叶薰不像他们这些老派，对电子科技掌握突飞猛进，日前已经通过网络和远在巴黎的梅盛源太展开文字之力改革计划，试图通过电子文字来让大多数人掌握文字之力。不得不说非常有前瞻性。她回复消息的速度要比志叶丈瑠快的多。   
「和友人打招呼并不是那么让人忐忑不安的事，丈瑠。」   
「不要后悔。」   
  
然而这对志叶丈瑠而言可以排在人生最不想做的事情前三。他虽为影武者，吃穿用度却一直遵照当家待遇，人际交往也是。惯是他人向自己走来，哪怕是打败了血祭恸哭的现在，也是流之介等人主动联系自己居多。一方面是他自认是个无趣的人，另一方面是他不习惯主动开启谈话。别人配合志叶丈瑠的步调天经地义，哪怕进了学校，周围人也无意识地臣服于他的王霸之气，不约而同的对他用上询问语气。凡是涉及到志叶丈瑠的事，师生一定用商量的语气，甚至不自觉的把自己放的更低。   
而最为可怕的还是志叶丈瑠一开始没意识到这个问题，是后来一起吃饭的社团同学吐槽的。志叶家十九代当家为此苦恼许久，还是自己磕磕绊绊摸索出平衡。   
现在他站在海报前，铺天盖地的宣传年轻的歌舞伎名家要来上演。他念书的大学属于日本名校，设施一应俱全；知道这个消息的时候谷千明疯狂刷屏，嚷嚷你背叛了复读阶级。   
志叶丈瑠不由笑了。   
他想起他们在一起的一年，吵吵闹闹，跌跌撞撞。志叶丈瑠知道茉子喜欢料理，知道琴叶会吹笛子，知道千明喜欢打游戏，知道流之介放弃了歌舞伎。但是似乎除了茉子的料理，他没和他的家臣在喜好上深入过。就连茉子也是更想成为新娘多些，料理不过是成为新娘的必要一环。他却和她举行了两次假婚礼，西式日式各占其一。   
真是抱歉，志叶当家摸摸鼻子，想。   
为武士职责放弃歌舞伎的家臣只为他跳过一次舞，没有华丽的妆容，也没有雍容的服饰。流之介穿着便装，就那么为他起舞。   
那场舞只有他和彦马老爷子两个观众。现在观众席上只有他一个了。他们的朋友起身、离去，用离别作无声的歌。最后舞者在寂静里停下舞步，他坐在首座，和他的家臣相望。   
他的剑对他鞠躬、行礼，然后家臣与主公——   
各奔东西。   
  
他从没有对池波流之介说过，那是他见过最美的舞。   
真美啊。纤细的身材爆发出力量，柔和中却还包裹锋利，就像流之介的文字之力。能带来解毒的雨，也能化作劈开火海的冰。   
池波流之介的剑术亦是如此。稳扎稳打，行云流水，致命的同时优美至极。是能被刻进教科书的剑技。他的身上常常镌刻古典的味道，武士道如是，歌舞伎如是。池波流之介是去拍大河剧也毫无违和感的男人。   
假如流之介没有因为武士职责中断歌舞伎，志叶丈瑠想，那他或许会更早登上银座的舞台。   
倒不是说后悔遇见，他已经不再那么自厌了。只是偶尔，偶尔，志叶丈瑠会为他的家臣感到一丝不值。   
他们每个人本都应该更早去拥抱美好的未来。   
公主在邮件里说：不要后悔。   
志叶丈瑠想她一定是皱着好看的眉，一字一字嘱托。她总是放心不下他，虽然年纪比他小，心态和行动却是真的有点像位母亲。   
他在雨天扣响十八代当家的门，孤身一人。水落在志叶家的山林间，坠地时粉身碎骨，天地间弥漫雾气。志叶薰长长的裙摆和发尾都因为沾染水汽而沉甸甸的，嗓音也发起涩来；泉水在红泥炉里咕嘟嘟煮开，她那沾满水汽的长睫毛眨了眨，捏着围棋的手指停在半空。   
惊雷乍响，投子落盘。   
志叶丈瑠按亮屏幕，他们的对话还历历在目。   
十九代当家将书道Phone放进口袋——这手机第一次拿出来的时候还在班里引起轰动来着。夏风裹着水汽拂过面颊。   
他想他这时候去找流之介才会让自己后悔。   
  
可命运就是这么反复无常，他的身份揭露时是，现在也是；每次都是在他下定决心的时候。他听见连续的脚步声在他身后停下，熟悉的声音在他身后响起，连那份热忱都没有变。   
「殿下！」   
  
志叶丈瑠将「前三」划去，把这件事郑重摆在「人生不想遇见之事」第一。   
  
池波流之介提着戏服朝他奔来，嘴上抹着鲜红的色彩。一看就是化妆到一半奔出来的。志叶丈瑠反射性地躲开，流之介扑到栏杆上他才反应过来不应该躲。觉得这个场景似乎发生过的十九代当家尴尬地清清嗓子，双手放进口袋。   
「嗯。」   
这就算是打招呼。   
池波流之介和梅盛源太某些方面很像，比如志叶丈瑠寡言少语的时候都能自说自话，还不尴尬。比如现在。真剑蓝见扑了一个空也没对他的殿下有半分不满，反倒嘴上开始说起溢美之词。   
「真不愧是殿下，反应还是这样迅速！」   
池波流之介近年来已经开始在歌舞伎界小有名气，志叶丈瑠不太懂，据说已经继承了师父的名字；更不要说他现在这副打扮还有这套发言已经吸引了不少围观群众，甚至开始形成包围之势。志叶丈瑠不善言辞，见到这样的场景有些不知道该如何反应，只能心里着急。见池波流之介一扬下摆大有大庭广众之下给他磕一个的架势，耳尖都红透了的十九代当家连忙抓住家臣手臂，粗鲁地丢下一句「跟我来」。遂带着人慌慌张张地跑走。   
他不知道跑了多久，脸颊火烧火燎。志叶丈瑠踏入社会后重新捡起了现代社会礼仪，白石茉子吐槽捡回了羞耻心。年轻的当家在人工湖边松开手，气喘吁吁——倒不是因为累的。   
池波流之介却是因为累的。他这套衣服不方便行动，鞋子也是。池波流之介理了理衣服，稍稍缓过来一点又开始称赞起他侍奉的殿下有多么英勇、英俊、英姿勃发……   
「够了。」   
池波流之介闭了嘴，志叶丈瑠将兜帽戴上，留给家臣一个看不见脸的侧影。   
蜻蜓落在水面，泛起阵阵涟漪。   
「……为什么这个时候出来，」志叶丈瑠说，「你化妆画到一半吧。」   
「是。」池波流之介回的恭恭敬敬，「正准备彩排，听到帮忙的同学谈到殿下，在下便马不停蹄地前来接驾。说起来也有一年没见，家臣接驾来迟，还请……」   
「我要说的不是这个，」志叶丈瑠打断他，不过到后半句又开始迟疑，「我是说……那个，彩排，很重要。」   
池波流之介沉默，昆虫的叫声在他们之间蔓延。   
「因为我想见殿下。」   
路灯「嗡」的亮起。   
志叶丈瑠望去，池波流之介不被热诚支配的时候当真称得上玉树临风的美男子。他身形修长，五官端正，一言一行温和有礼。   
「我知道彩排很重要，歌舞伎同样是我打算奉上一生的事业。我已经和剧团商量好，演出结束后再这里多停留几天。臣本打算演出再来和殿下见面，但是听到来帮忙的本校同学提起您的名字的时候，我已经来见您了。」   
他的家臣脸上是志叶丈瑠熟悉的笑容，这副笑容他见过很多次。在被正式托付舵木折神的时候，在第一次打算赴十脏约的时候，池波流之介都是这样笑着，温和的、安静的，又能感受到沸腾。流水之名却有与之不符的热忱。   
池波流之介在志叶丈瑠面前跪下，像他做过无数次那样。十九代当家的家臣里只有他一人常常行此大礼，但他却并非谄媚之人。他比任何人都骄傲，从剑术到文字之力，每每志叶丈瑠遇到无法分身的事，都是他带领真剑者投入战斗。   
他是志叶丈瑠最锋利的剑。   
但池波流之介甘愿向志叶丈瑠俯首，带着他的梦、他的骄傲。   
「您是我池波流之介，愿意献上一切的人。」  
利刃归鞘。   
  
志叶丈瑠的手指颤了颤。   
这就是为什么他恐惧，这就是为什么他临了转身——他本来离他们很远，可命运忽然给他开了一个天大的玩笑。如果他没恰巧经过礼堂，如果他没有在海报前驻足，如果来帮忙的学生没有提到他，那他和流之介只需隔着人潮人海远远望上一眼；至于后来的事，交给后来处理。   
但他的家臣偏偏追了出来。   
风拂过水面，吹皱一池春水，萤火虫从草丛里升起。   
公主说：「不要后悔。」   
志叶丈瑠的目光落在池波流之介的发上，落在池波流之介的涂了鲜艳色彩的唇上，落在厚重的衣服上。他也记得流之介拿剑的样子，不如说那样他才更熟悉——他的武士为他冲锋，为他挡下暗箭。他的武士也曾劈开三途川的火，为他铸了一条通向生天的路。   
「流之介。」他说，武士跪在的他眼底，在星光、荧光还有灯光之下。   
他微微垮下肩膀，声音散在风里。   
「我要去三途川了。」   
  
池波流之介怔住。他扑哧一声笑了，像以往被捉弄时一样。武士揉了揉鼻子。   
「您不要开这样的玩笑，我会当真的，殿下。」   
志叶丈瑠站在黑暗里，灯光驱不散厚重的阴影。他们相望，池波流之介慢慢卸下笑容。   
「……为什么？」  
「三途河是可控的，」志叶丈瑠说，他尽可能让自己的声音听起来平静，「这是通过历代真剑者和外道众战斗得出来的结论。」   
「为什么？」他又问。   
「与护星者和轰音者的携手战斗让我发现血祭恸哭的存在远比我们想的要重要，」十九代当家说，「如果有一个约束外道众的总大将，就可以从根本上解决外道众入侵的问题。」   
「我是问，」池波流之介猛然抬高声调，志叶丈瑠不由后退半步；他抬起头，看着志叶丈瑠，将十九代当家钉在原地，「 **为什么您不和我们商量一下？！** 」   
  
志叶丈瑠沉默。他的家臣一步一步膝行至他面前，膝盖烙在石滩上。   
他仰头看着他。星辰斗转，日夜交替，志叶丈瑠恍惚间有种回到初次赴约十脏那日的错觉。   
「臣反对，」池波流之介一字一顿，他的身形一点一点和家主记忆里重合，「如果您执意要去，臣动用武力也要阻拦您。」   
「……我记得十脏那次你也是这么说的。」   
池波流之介显然也记得。真剑蓝闭了闭眼睛，眼角眉梢掠过一瞬的柔和，再睁眼又是寒铁铮铮。   
「这次和那次还是有区别，殿下。」池波流之介说，他声音里的决意任谁都能听出，到最后竟有几分声嘶力竭，「臣可以目送您前往战场，生死有命，而臣也相信您绝不会输。但三途川不一样，那是……那是外道走的路啊，殿下！」   
远方有车鸣笛，群鸦惊起。   
嘈杂声里，志叶丈瑠说的很轻：「我不会堕入外道的。」   
「……我其实不在乎您踏上正道还是外道，」池波流之介说，他像是卸下什么重担一样自暴自弃，听到这话志叶丈瑠睁大眼睛，「我对您说过，我为之舍命的人是您。您让我去侍奉公主我就去随侍公主，您怎样使用我我都毫无怨言。但我相信我追随的人，您绝不会是堕入外道的人。」   
刀剑出现在池波流之介的掌心，他托起剑。   
「如果您执意如此，请踏过臣的尸体，来证明确实是臣看走了眼。」   
志叶丈瑠静静听着。   
他没有接过池波流之介的剑。   
「我记得你也对我说过，『身为武士，要勇于承担已经交付的性命』，」十九代当家说，他的声音温和，却又坚贞如铁，「这便是我承担的方式。」   
一直紧攥的拳头松开，铡刀落下的那刻反倒如释重负。   
彦马老爷子曾说他喜欢一意孤行，喜欢一条路走到底，如果没有人拉他一把，不知道志叶丈瑠会做出什么样的事。   
从他扣响山门那刻，忐忑不安就一直悬于头顶。千言万语在志叶薰的叹息中散尽，她没有阻止，因为他们都知道这是最好的办法，伤口不管只会溃烂流脓；可她又希望他停下。那日下了那么大的雨，他名义上的母亲抄起手，她在山雨里涩声说：   
「到头来，只剩我一个守着偌大的空宅了。」   
  
不要后悔。   
有些事不去做，才会让人一生都追悔莫及。   
志叶丈瑠弯下腰，合拢池波流之介的手指。   
「收起来吧。」   
那双眼睛死死盯着志叶丈瑠。十九代当家看见他的武士红了眼眶。池波流之介哑着嗓子，他执拗地看着他立誓侍奉的男人。   
「我将性命交给您。」   
他靠近他。   
「将剑交给您。」   
他贴近他。   
「将名誉交给您。」 *  
他声嘶力竭，字字泣血。   
「从此往后，我会是您最锋利的剑。如果您不想告诉其他的家臣，那我就缄默不言；如果您执意前往外道，那我就为您斩尽荆棘。无论是黄泉国还是三途川，我都将随侍在侧。绝无怨言。」   
志叶丈瑠咬住嘴唇。池波流之介再次高举他的剑，他低下他的头颅；锋刃割开十指，血落在戏服上。   
「请使用我吧，殿下。」   
  
在志叶丈瑠的家臣里，池波流之介率直不如千明，冷静不如茉子，体贴不如琴叶，知己不如源太。值得称道的，似乎只有剑术和忠心而已。然而剑术虽然在家臣里属佼佼者，和他比还是差一截；至于忠心，在当初影武者身份曝光的时候也没有第一时间赶到他的身边。   
但是，若论后背托付给谁，志叶丈瑠第一反应永远是池波流之介。   
他几乎是全能的家臣，是在深思熟虑后第一个为他奉献忠诚的武士，是在辅导他人时可以帮他分担工作的家臣。也是在那颗心漂泊无依的时候，再次让它稳定下来的人。   
千明的一拳让他清醒，流之介的忠心却是击破麻木的利刃。   
那时天光乍破，他的心也在漫漫长夜后，迎来黎明。   
他看着他将剑举过头顶，看他的血落在戏服上，看他低下头。其中的深意不用多说，志叶丈瑠也能明白。   
志叶丈瑠俯下身，他掰开鲜血淋漓的手指。   
「但是流之介，我不想。」   
  
他按住池波流之介的肩膀，在他的武士耳边说。   
「听我说，听我说。流之介。」   
他的吐息灼热，颤抖从言语间滚落。他们距离太近了，不像主公与家臣的距离，但是谁都没有在乎。   
「我必须去。必须要有人从根源斩断外道众和人间的关系。」   
「臣也可以……」   
「你不行，」志叶丈瑠按住他另一侧肩膀，他们都在发抖，强大的外壳剥落，心脏伤痕累累却依旧火热，「你们都不行。我想你们好好的，你们，还有公主。」   
他痛苦地说：「我不想。」   
  
志叶丈瑠意图起身，忽然被往前拽了一下。池波流之介的掌心本该温热，却因为血湿滑微冷。   
武士在刀剑坠地时开口。   
「但我想。」   
他看着他，在彼此的眼底看见彼此的身影。志叶丈瑠第一次意识到池波流之介的眼睛是琥珀色。   
「像我对您俯首称臣那日说的那样，殿下。我早有这样的觉悟，为主公而折断是剑的骄傲。出于爱惜而封存，无论如何，都违背了制造它的人的初衷。」   
池波流之介任凭血染污戏服。他对志叶丈瑠说：   
「让我为您战斗到最后一刻吧，殿下。」   
  
草丛传来声声虫鸣。远方响起呼唤声，似乎在找池波流之介。他们靠的那么近，呼吸吐在耳边，池波流之介却没有放手。   
「……真剑者是『天下御免的侍剑队』。」   
一笔奏上，天下御免。   
「但并不意味随心所欲。」   
志叶丈瑠起身，他拉开彼此之间的距离。他手上尽是池波流之介的血。   
身居高位，必当克制一言一行。若放纵自己沉沦欲望，又和外道有什么区别。   
他俯视他，一如既往。只是这次池波流之介能清楚看见志叶丈瑠黑色眼睛里流露出的情绪。痛苦从墨色渗出，如岩浆钻破地壳，缓慢压抑地流淌。   
「开辟疆土是剑，保家卫国亦是剑。」他说，用沾染血的手为池波流之介理了理衣领，他做的很慢，也很不熟练，「同样的，武士也是。」   
他对他说：「流之介。你是我重要的武士，是未来的歌舞伎名家，是神圣之水的守护族人。」   
志叶丈瑠收回手，留下一道长长的拖痕。   
「你对我而言，国士无双。」   
  
他们隔着沉默相望。不久之后，连沉默都将不再。   
其实志叶丈瑠还有很多话想说，可千言万语悬于舌尖，忽然又都散了去。  
天下没有不散的筵席。  
既然和平已经来临，那么天各一方又有什么稀奇？   
连志叶丈瑠自己都觉得自己残忍，假如是流之介久别重逢后对他说要孤身一人前往三途川，他的反应怕不是不比流之介好到哪里去。   
但他是主君，君臣之间他总是更占有主动权。   
多么卑鄙。   
多么残忍。   
「没什么，」志叶丈瑠说，他对流之介露出一个难看的笑，一点都不像他，「我会回来的。」   
他们都知道事实并非说的那么轻巧。以活人之躯前往三途川，并且保证不堕入外道，听起来就天方夜谭。   
但志叶丈瑠依然做出承诺，   
「等我回来，流之介。」   
  
喊话声近了。现在能听出来确确实实是呼唤池波流之介的声音，人数远比志叶丈瑠想的多。估计是看天都黑透了，同事们的怒火被担心取代。   
池波流之介的状态称不上好，他跪在石滩上。戏服有些破烂，十指伤可见骨，还有已经干涸到发黑的血迹。   
「回去吧，还有人在等你。」   
志叶丈瑠劝道。   
但他的家臣没有动。不知道从哪里来的风吹开湖面，被迫而起的浪花轻轻拍打石滩。   
「殿下。」   
池波流之介抬起头。   
「请允许我为您献上一支舞。」   
  
源氏义经，战功赫赫，却因功高震主被兄长猜忌追杀，最终自尽而亡。在被追杀的途中，有忠心耿耿的家臣一直护卫在侧，其一名武藏坊弁庆。据传逃到安宅时，为解除守将怀疑，扮成僧侣的武藏坊弁庆殴打主君源义经，以武士阶级大不敬的「下克上」来摆脱嫌疑，最终逃出生天。   
这便是歌舞伎十八番之一《劝进帐》的剧情。   
池波流之介承袭并不属该流派，练习时也多饰演源义经。他的老师说他性子柔和，体型也不够魁梧，并不适合弁庆。   
但他现在偏偏选的弁庆。   
没有妆容和道具的辅助，「见得」*时显得颇为滑稽。可他演的非常认真，「荒事」*时尤显用力。武藏坊弁庆虚虚一握，大声念诵并不存在的劝进帐上虚假的谎言；被义博识破时武藏坊弁庆心思电转，对主公举起武器。   
志叶丈瑠注视着他，文字之力在掌心涌现。   
金石相接。   
这哪里是观众与演员的剧场，分明是武士和武士的战场。「源义经」和「武藏坊弁庆」大打出手，湖边只能看见剑光飞闪。剑刃相撞的声音不停回响，流水之舞与火炎之舞相撞，化为蒸汽消失。池波流之介的剑法是标准的道场剑法，一招一式规规矩矩又能取百家之长灵活应变，只是如今略显凌乱，他挥剑时带有浓厚的血腥味。志叶丈瑠是在战场上磨炼出来的技术，以耗费最少的体力争取最快让敌人失去战斗能力；若是放在正经的剑道比赛里，怕不是要被评上一句「胜之不武」。   
池波流之介向前半步，袈裟斩气势汹汹，向下劈砍时恍若有鼓点响起。志叶丈瑠调整手部姿势，刀在掌中转了半圈，刃与刃相接；真剑红半蹲的同时脚腕用力，生生侧开身子让这一记落了空；志叶丈瑠快步上前，刀剑逆流而上，眨眼间刀尖落在池波流之介颈侧！   
「……不愧是殿下，」池波流之介说，「就算是臣发起的突然袭击，您也不忘调整刀身正反，怕刀锋伤人。」   
「所以你再练一百年吧。」   
志叶丈瑠收刀，池波流之介却没有。   
「臣不是武藏坊弁庆，做不出那般『下克上』的事。」倒不如说这样就是他的尽力，「您也不是源义经。」   
「三途川路远，」他握紧刀柄，血从指缝渗出，池波流之介说，「望您带上这把刀，以护您周全。」   
沉默在他们之间蔓延，连昆虫也不再鸣叫。世界安静的过分。   
志叶丈瑠伸出手，他接过家臣的刀。   
池波流之介一撩下摆，重重跪下；他的双手在膝前交叉，额头紧紧贴在手背。   
「我会等您回来，望您珍重，殿下。」   
  
「流之介。」   
他听见他的上方传来呼唤。志叶丈瑠的家臣握紧砂石，他的掌心痛到麻木。   
「是。」   
「等我回来，将完整的《劝进帐》跳给我看吧。」   
那一瞬池波流之介的心绪随着潮涌漫上心头。   
他听见他颤声说：   
「遵命。」

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *我将性命交给您，将剑交给您、将名誉交给您：出自FGO莫德雷德语音，有更改  
> *见得：歌舞伎中需要夸张表演的部分，用来给观众留下深刻的印象。比如伸腿瞪眼大特写  
> *荒事：通过见得等方式做出的夸张表演
> 
> 我先说我对歌舞伎一窍不通，真的。我可能对东方传统表演方式绝缘 有哪里出现错误欢迎指出（）最后叫《劝进帐》完全是意外，写着写着就啊？？？.jpg这种（）在初稿里流之介跳的是《连狮子》来着，就是第一集那个橙红头发，大概想给人一种什么开始就由什么结束的感觉   
> 结果完全没有啊  
> 不过《劝进帐》意外的和这个故事。流之介是弁庆也不是，台上的人和台下的人分不清。在某一刻他的心和弁庆重合，那希望主公活下去的心都是真的。但他终究下不去手，殿下也不是源义经  
> 最开始是打算玩文字游戏，殿下已经跳河去三途川，现在和流之介对话的还是本人但事件已经发生了 比如和公主的对话是过去式，流之介已经是第二次来到这里。但写的太烂我自己都看不下去于是一口气全删了  
> 在拯救这篇文的边缘大鹏展翅  
> 俩人真人互打完全是笔推着我写的，我用脑袋发誓我没想写打戏 就忽然感觉水到渠成那就来一段吧来都来了  
> 流之介的自称完全是自我发挥，切勿较真（）  
> 最后迟来的情人节快乐w


End file.
